


Another undertale self insert

by Aaron_perla



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I dont know if this will get an update, I have no regrets posting this, I suck at writing, My First Fanfic, lets get this show on the road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_perla/pseuds/Aaron_perla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know this is not where i fell asleep<br/>Why am i in this game i suck at this help me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another undertale self insert

**Author's Note:**

> So i new to this so i theres another a/n down below and stuff

An:hi everybody aaron here.this is my first fanfic so if you see a typo  
Or grammar issues blame them.or me

 

DISCLAIMER:I AARON PERLA DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE IN ANY WAY.I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I HAVE TO SAY THAT, this is fanfiction.

 

“You know my bed isn't this hard”i thought to myself as stird from my sleep,opening my eye i found myself in an unfamiliar environment.

Grunting i sat up from my spot”where the hell am i?”i said out loud while looking around

”Some sort of cave?”

i heard a moan behind me and quickly turned around.“Oh shit” i thought to myself.

I saw a kid with a magenta/blue striped shirt,short bangs and squinty eyes.

The kid started to sit up as well.

Now i'm not stupid,although i am stupid,but i'm not that stupid  
sitting right in front of me was frisk the kid who will either save all monsters or cause mass genocide on them and seeing that i'm here i don't think it the former.god knows how many times he/she reset

but right now the kid was staring at me confused.

“Err…hey kid”i said awkwardly.  
they simply wave and tilt there head and then pointed at me.

“who am i”  
They simply nod

“my name is John Cena”They didn’t look convinced.

“Alright you got me my name is Aaron.what's yours?”of course i already knew there name but i didn’t want to raise suspicion 

they sIgn something with their hands”um what”i said  
the kid tried signing something again.”umm i don't know sign language.

they sighed sadly as they shook their head,then a determined look ran across their face.and they started looking around the small area we were in.

After a while of searching they came back with a stick in there hand,they started writing”my name’s frisk :)”i found it cute how they put the happy face at the end.

i smiled”well frisk nice to meet you.um do you happen to know the way out of this place?”

they smiled and lead me to the door at the end of the cave.”well what are we waiting for? adventure awaits.”they smiled brightly and as we walked through.

 

An:well that’s it for now. i hope you enjoyed the first chapter of  
i don’t know to name this. i’m off to play Dark souls =)..

Ps note:can anyone suggest any good names for me i don’t got any


End file.
